


A second chance

by NylieKeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Turner, a happy ending after all, cursing, dramione - Freeform, slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo
Summary: Draco made a mistake and Hermione is not one to forgive.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar error. English is not my first language !
> 
> \+ I'll make another chapter and give you a proper ending :)
> 
> UPDATE : finally made another chapter :)

"Can I sit here ?"

Hermione looks up and her eyes meet grey ones, Draco's. She stares at him for a few seconds before taking a look around. 

"There are plenty of other seats. Why here ?" They were literally the only people remaining in the entire school. Everyone has been sent home for Christmas. Only Hermione and Draco stayed. Hermione's parents were still in Australia, not remembering having a daughter. She has tried for months to reverse the oblivion spell, in vain. And as for Draco, his dad was in Azkaban and her mom in France. He thought about going back to the manor but decided to stay at the last minute. He really didn't want to be alone in the creepy place the manor has become. 

"Can we talk ?" He asks. 

She sighs. 

"Fine." She finally says after considering it. She should have said no but what's the point. She wanted to know anyway. 

Draco sits in front of her. She shivers when she loses herself in his eyes, waiting for him to say what he has to say. 

"I just...I'm sorry I stood you up. You asked me to go to Hogsmeade with you. I thought it was a date then you acted like it wasn't. I was confused and...scared I guess because of my past and my current reputation."  
"Stop, Draco. We already had this conversation. I told you I didn't care about your past. Honestly I'm tired. I have a ton of studying to do and you're wasting my time. I asked you out. You said yes and didn't show up. I waited for you all afternoon in the cold. I felt humiliated and I never want to feel this way again. Also, I don't think being scared is a good enough reason"  
"well, this is the only reason I have..."  
"okay, then. I accept your apology. Is that it ?" She says with a blank face. She's trying to hide the fact that she cares. She cares a lot. But it hurts too much as well.  
"Yes. No. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you on a proper date."

Hermione frowned. 

"I'm sorry Draco but I don't give second chances. You screwed up. It's too bad, really. But I need someone who really wants to be with me. Who shows me I'm worth taking risks. I'm worth fighting for. And you're not the one." She says it as she sees his face go paler and paler. Her heart hurts so much it seems to be breaking into millions of pieces but she cannot let it go. He made her feel like she was worthless and she was nothing else but crap. She cannot let him in again. Ever. 

"I understand." he finally says. "I leave you be then". 

Hermione nods, unable to speak because of the lump in her throat. When she's certain to be alone she allows herself to cry. She breathes through her sadness and dries her tears with the back of her hand. She gives herself a minute and goes back to her books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time turner, a big slap and some funny lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this ^^ thanks to CarrieMaxwell for the idea :) it was pretty fun to write and I hope you like it.

Draco opened the first drawer of his desk and stared at its content. He breathed deeply and tried to calm his heartbeat. His chest was constricted with anxiety. He knew what he was about to do was illegal but he couldn’t stop now. His life depended on the outcome of this operation. Even Potter had helped. He has lent him his invisibility cloak saying, Draco quoted, “get that tosser out of her life."

Hermione had married Cormac McLaggen a few months ago, surprising all of her friends. And Potter hated him. He hated him more than he hated Draco at Hogwarts and that was saying something. When Draco has told him his plan to get Hermione back, Potter has agreed to help him. 

So now Draco was in possession of Potter’s cloak and a time turner that he stole from his own department at the Ministry : the department of Mysteries. He knew he could get fired for this but he couldn’t care less. His job was less essential to his happiness than his relationship with Hermione. He intended to make things right between them even if it meant going back in time to shake his younger self to see reason. 

Draco got up from his chair and walked to the door. He locked it before going back to his desk. He breathed once again, gathering courage. He took the time turner and the cloak from the drawer and set them on the table. He stared at them for a few minutes before deciding to stop being a freaking coward and do it already. In one graceful gesture, he enveloped himself in the cloak, making sure his whole body was covered. He grabbed the time turner and turned it ten times, one time for each year separating him from his younger self. 

He felt his body leaving the room and being pulled in time and space. And in a split second, his feet touched the ground and he could see his former dorm and his younger self, laying in bed and playing with his wand like a Muggle gangster with a gun. 

Once he got rid of the cloak, Draco put a hand in his hip in a dramatic manner. 

"What are you still doing here ?”he said. 

His younger self jumped and grabbed his wand. 

"Who are you ? What are you doing in my room ? Get out before I hex your bollocks.” 

The older Draco snorted, unimpressed. 

"Yeah, right. Who do you think I am ? I know I'm ten years older but I can't be that unrecognisable. I am you, from the future, you little shite."   
"How..what...how is...WHAT ?”   
"You're so cute. I was so cute. A coward and a big idiot but cute."  
"How is that even possible ?"  
"Time turner. Long story. Let me repeat myself once again : what. are. you. still. doing. here ?"   
"What do you mean ?"  
"Don't you have a date with Hermione ?”  
"How do you know...? Wait, stupid question."

Older Draco lifted his eye brows and smirked. 

"I'm not going."   
"Oh yes, you are. "  
"Nope."  
"Yes. "  
"Nope"  
"Yes, I can do that all day. But unfortunately, I don't have all day. Neither do you. I only have a few minutes before I kick your arse and make you go to your date."  
"I'm not going and you can't make me. She's way too good for me. I'm just gonna ruin her life, like with Crabbe and everybody else in my life. He died because of me, Pansy's not talking to me anymore. The Wizarding world thinks I deserve to be kissed by Dementors and I don't blame them. She's better off without me. I am just a Death Eater, I am rubb-"

Older Draco took a few steps forward and slapped him so hard that his head turned to the other side. His cheek was red and burning.

"Oh cut the act." He said, as he stepped back.   
"WHAT THE HELL ? It hurts."  
"I told you I would kick your arse."  
"Well, you seem to have forgotten where my arse is."  
"I must have confused it with your head because when your mouth talks you sound like an arsehole."

Older Draco breathed deeply to calm his nerves. The younger version of himself was really infuriating.

"Listen, You're not responsible for Crabbe's death. He's the one who casted the Fiendfyre. Pansy's not talking to you because you ignored her all summer, brooding in your big Manor. If you could just apologize to her you'd get your best friend back. And you're not going to ruin Hermione's life. You will fall in love with her. But if you don't go to this date, you will never have another chance, you will watch her get married and be happy without you. You'll always feel like a part of yourself is missing, like the stars are never aligned and no matter how successful you are, you will always miss her and this hole inside your heart will grow until the only thing you can think of when your eyes are open is how much you wanna be swallowed by the darkness of your own soul and never be happy again.”  
"A bit dramatic, aren't we?”  
"Well, we are dramatic. Now move your arse and go to this date. Do something good for once in your life. Don't break her heart and do whatever you have to do to make her happy. "

Younger Draco looked at him for a minute and got up. He quickly walked down the stairs, and the long corridors of the castle and made a run to Hogsmeade where Hermione was waiting for him in front of a bookshop. 

He slowed down just a few seconds before she noticed him. She grinned.

“Sorry, I'm late.” he said.   
"I was starting to think you forgot me"  
"Never."


	3. Epilogue

Ten years later

Draco went back home after a long day at work. He was exhausted. His boss had dropped a dark artefact to deactivate and he had been working on it all day without any result. He was frustrated and tired. He flooed home and found the love of his life laying on the sofa with a book.  
"Hey"  
"Hey, honey, how was your day ? "  
"Urgh."  
"That bad ? Do you want to talk about it ?"  
"No."  
"You want to cuddle ?"  
"Yes." 

Draco lied down next to Hermione who moved on her left side to make place for him. She abandoned her book on the coffee table. His hands found her hips and he drew her closer. Their foreheads and noses touched slightly. Hermione's right hand rested on his jaw and her left one caressed the piece of skin showing between his trousers and his jumper. 

"Hum. I feel better already."  
"I'm glad I could help." She grinned as she said it. "I made dinner. " 

Draco looked up at her suspiciously. 

" You made dinner ?"  
" Well, I ordered food from this Indian place that you love ?"  
"Muggle ?"  
"Yes."  
"Nice. What's the occasion ?"  
"Do I need an occasion to be nice and do something for you ?"  
"Usually I'd say no but when it concerns food, I'd say yes. You're the one who's always forgetting to eat." Draco stated.  
"Well, I often have something more important to do than eat."  
"So, what's the occasion ?" He repeated. 

Hermione breathed deeply to calm her heart and when she talked, her voice shook. 

"Well, I need to eat more. I need to eat for two people now."  
"Two people ? What are you tal-?"

His eyes widened. His hand reached immediately her belly and she nodded. 

"We're pregnant." She said. 

The shock in his face softened to make place for an expression of happiness. When Draco kissed her fiercely, Hermione laughed. 

"You definitely made this day better." Draco finally said when they parted, out of breath.


End file.
